Four weeks
by sunshineangel89
Summary: The story sets 4 weeks after the crossover. Mark gets a scary phone call from Addison and heads for Los Angeles. MADDISON


Four weeks

He checked his phone for missed calls after leaving the OR. He put the phone to his ear and heard a voice saying, "You have one missed call". Attentively he listened to the voice of the caller, his heart stopped and he held his breath.

"Hey Mark, it´s Addison…I…there´s something…uhm can you…can you just come over here? I need your help with something."

His heart began to beat very fast. What did she mean by "I need your help with something."? Has something bad happened or did she only need him for a special consult on one of her patients? There were a lot of questions swirling around in his head. He listened to the message again. Her voice sounded different. It wasn't the strong Addison he knew. Something must have happened! He made his way to the chief's office with fast steps and told him that he needed the next two days off. He didn't give Richard time to ask why, he just ran out of the office to get some clothes from his apartment. While packing some stuff together his head was creating a lot of scenarios of what could´ve happened. A quick look at his watch told him that he could catch the plane at 4pm and so he'd be in LA around 7pm. He hurried to get a taxi and 20 minutes later he was sitting on the plane to Los Angeles.

At 7pm he was standing in front of her door ringing the bell. She didn't answer. He tried her phone. Voice mail. He went around the house to her terrace. It is dark inside her house. He is getting nervous. He tried her phone again and saw it glowing on the table. He knocked on the terrace doors and tried to open them. Nothing. God, Addison. He made some steps back, looking upwards to see the light turn on in one room. He searched his purse(bag?) for something useful and made his way back to her door. He slid a credit card between the pivot and after he heard the similar Click he opened the door, stepping inside and putting his bag on the floor.

"Addison?" He asked for her.

No answer. He makes his way to the stairs and calls her name again. His heart is beating faster because he doesn´t know what to expect. He listens carefully and then he hears some quiet sobs coming out of a room upstairs. He runs up the stairs and stops to listen again. Mark makes his way into her bathroom and finds her sitting on the border of the bath tub. Her head is buried in her hands. He quickly makes his way over, sitting down next to her. He places his arm around her and she leans against his shoulder.

"Addison, what is going on? What happened? You really scared me." Mark tries to find out what´s going on but there is no response from her.

Instead her sobs increase and with the tears running down her cheeks she´s wetting his shirt.

"Shh Addie, don't cry. Please, don´t cry. You know I can´t stand seeing you cry."

She nods in his shoulder but the tears don´t stop.

"It´s…I´m…" Her voice cracks.

Instead she opens her hands to show him something. The plastic surgeon carefully takes a look at the object. He needs to see it. He grabs the stick and his eyes widen.

"Addison! Look at me!" He takes her face into his hands.

Her blue eyes meet his and she sees that big smile on his face which makes her heart melt. He kisses her softly and brushes the tears aside with his thumb. She is shaking under his touch.

"Addison, you are pregnant! And I am the father?"

She nods not ready to talk yet.

"Are you keeping the baby this time?"

The redhead looks away and bites down on her bottom lip. Mark feels a stitch in his heart. She can´t do this to him again.

"I…I don´t know." She stammers.

"When I saw the result I had to think about New York. It felt like a déjà vu, Mark. And look at you…you have the same smile on your face like you had some years ago. But I also thought about you saying 'no' to me four weeks ago." She whispers as tears start to fill up her eyes again.

Mark wants to say something but she cuts him off.

"Everything came back into my mind. The abortion and that I called you a terrible father." Her voice cracks again and quiet sobs are filling the room.

Mark scoots closer, gently brushing the tears away and rubbing her back slowly. She shivers under his touch and tries to stop crying.

"I´m sorry Addison. Saying 'no' to you was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made in my life. And speaking of my life…Addison…it is nothing without you! I was stupid to think that I could have a life with Lexie. She´s a pre-schooler and you´re…you´re the woman I love. Addison it was always only you. And I´m such a jerk for not fighting for you after you left Seattle. I thought a lot about my life, us and what if… We never had good timing but I think now it´s finally our chance to be together. And I want this chance, I want to make _US_ work and I want this baby with you!" He says, gently kissing her cheeks.

"I want this chance, too!"

"I´m glad you do because I wouldn´t have let _you_ say 'no' this time."

Addison giggles. She puts her arms around his neck and they both lean into a romantic kiss.

"I love you Addison Montgomery! I always have and I will always will." He aspirates between kissing her.

"I love you, too."

"Addie? As much as I love kissing you, do you think we could find a more comfortable place to sit?"

The doctor smiles. "Sure."

Both stand up to make their way out of the bathroom. Addison stops to put the pregnancy test into the bin.

"Ah wait what are you doing?" Mark interrupts.

"Uhm I didn´t think we needed this anymore so I was going to throw it away."

"Put it on the edge of the wash-bowl."

"Mark what are you doing?"

He grabs his phone and takes a picture of the smiley on her pregnancy test.

"The first picture for the baby photo book."

"You are crazy!" She giggles.

"But you love me!" He counters.

"I do."

"I still can´t believe it." He says taking her hand and leaving the bathroom with her.

"Me either. You are the only man who gets me knocked up AGAIN."

Mark giggles and kisses her forehand.

The end


End file.
